The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hydrangea that is grown as an ornamental shrub for its prominent dark purple-brown stems, compact habit, dark green foliage and bright pink flowers. The new cultivar is known botanically as Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘ZORRO’.
‘ZORRO’ was discovered by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Reeuwijk, The Netherlands in October 2000 as a whole plant which had developed from a naturally occurring branch mutation of the variety Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Blaumeise’ (unpatented). The unique characteristics of ‘ZORRO’ became apparent to the inventor when the original branch mutation matured into a whole plant.
‘ZORRO’ differs from the parent ‘Blaumeise’ in respect of plant habit and stem color. Whereas ‘Blaumeise’ achieves a height of 1.5 m after one year of production, ‘ZORRO’ only achieves a height of approximately 42.5 cm in one year. Whereas the stems of ‘Blaumeise’ are typically dark green as for the genus, the stems of ‘ZORRO’ are darker purple brown.
The closest comparison variety to ‘ZORRO’ known to the inventor is the dark stemmed variety Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Nigra’. Whereas but Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Nigra’ is a mophead type of Hydrangea, ‘ZORRO’ is a lacecap type.
The distinguishing characteristic of ‘ZORRO’ is the very dark purple-brown coloration of the stems which are prominent in contrasting with the dark green foliage and bright pink flowers.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘ZORRO’ was conducted by the inventor in August 2001 in a cultivated area of Boskoop, The Netherlands. The method used for asexual propagation was softwood cuttings. The inventor has determined that the characteristics of the ‘ZORRO’ are fixed and are reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
An application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights was filed on Dec. 3, 2001, Serial number 2001/1943. This application has matured into a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights, issued on Jun. 21. 2004, grant number 13,555.
All plants of ‘ZORRO’ remained at the breeder's premises and under the breeder's control until the breeder made the first sale and delivery in March 2005.